


Summer Scent

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no fun without my brat prince. Sakuya says. As an old friend, who's also USA National Tennis Championship winner comes to Japan Ryoma's life changes. Slash. Echizen Ryoma/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Prince of Tennis. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**I wrote this story back in 2004, more than 10 years ago. I rewrote a few parts because what I like now is different than before. And this fic, I made them as High School student so New Prince of Tennis never happen. I normally don't like original character but for Ryoma I decide to insert OC because I don't know who to pair him with.**

**Summer Scent**

Chapter I

It was a sunny day. The sky was cloudless. The birds chirped happily and the wind blew gently but all of it didn't make the fifteen years old Alexander Sakuya Rothstein felt any better.

"Boring...and boring..." Sakuya grumbled as he hit the ball across the net at an unbelievable speed which his opponent failed to return.

He was in the final match of Junior Tennis Tournament. You may say that this was the final but Sakuya felt that his opponent was not worthy and as the game played his sour mood turned worse.

His opponent shot the ball and as if to share his feeling he smashed the tennis ball, which sent it flying for his opponent's face when it bounced off the court. It was only by a strange stroke of luck that the other boy managed to avoid the ball at all.

"Game won by Rothstein."

It's finished now. A set of speech and finally he could go home.

And yet his sour mood didn't less as he walked out from the gate and found a black Rolls Royce already waiting for him. Sakuya entered the vehicle and saw someone seated inside it. A good looking middle aged man with the same green eyes Sakuya had.

"Congratulation," James Rothstein said.

His son didn't reply though.

"You don't look very happy," James stated, which was true. Sakuya's beautiful and innocent face, which always reminded James of his late wife, looked upset.

"Why would I?" Sakuya asked sarcastically. "The match was boring anyway." He looked at the man. "And what are you doing here? Don't you have something to do? Meeting or something like that..."

"I came to see my son's performance, of course." He answered back.

Sakuya didn't give any comment. He was busy with his own thinking.

"Why don't you play double?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't play double anymore," he answered, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "And I don't want to talk about that either."

James sighed. A moment like this always made him wonder if he had spoiled Sakuya. Since his wife died and he himself busy with the job, Sakuya was left with the nanny and servants so as the compensation he gave him everything a boy might want. Maybe he was indeed spoiled him and maybe he wasn't a good father either. Sometimes, he wondered if it were his fault. Was he wrong? But what else was there to do? A three years old child and a father who had to work... he didn't have many choices at that time.

And now Sakuya had grown from a cute little boy he was became someone James couldn't understand. Simply to be said, he didn't know his son anymore. There was an invincible wall between them and he didn't know how to get through. James was absorbed in his own thinking when suddenly Sakuya said something he never expected.

"That's it! I'm going to Japan." That sounded out of blue, even though it came from Sakuya's mouth.

James was lost in words for a few moments before he managed to say something. "What?"

"You heard me Father." Sakuya said, annoyed.

"But why?" He asked, staring at Sakuya's face intensely. The determination was showed in his eyes, the boy was serious, James realized in instant.

"It's no fun here without him." Sakuya simply answered.

"Him? Who?" A useless question because he already knew the answer.

This time Sakuya smiled. "My brat prince."

Author's Note:

The edited chapter. I post it here from ff net. 

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Prince of Tennis. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**Summer Scent**

Chapter II

Sakuya was seated on the chair beside Takagi, his lawyer and the one who would take care of everything while he was in Japan, and in front of Seigaku's principal, Aoyama; he was an old man with friendly face. From where sat he could see outside the window, watching the students practiced tennis on tennis court.

He was finally in Japan. His father was quite freaked out after he heard his plan and used every possible excuse to persuade him. But in the end, he gave up. It was really easy though. James Rothstein could ever say no to his son and it was Sakuya trump card. As long as he played the right card he would get whatever he wanted.

"So, what do you think Aoyama-san?" Takagi asked, disturbing him from his thinking.

Aoyama lifted his face from the papers. "Actually we don't accept a new student this late in the year but," he smiled, "I think we can make an exception for this time. I am impressed by your grades, and it's a shame to reject a clever student like you Rothstein-san."

He wanted to snort upon hearing the comment although he resisted the urge. It was true that it was not usual for a student to move in this kind of time but it was also true that his father had donated a big amount of money. Typical of his father, Sakuya thought sarcastically, everything could be solved with money. And yet he couldn't escape the fact that he also had the same opinion. He was in Seigaku now thanked to his father's wealth.

"The administration papers are fine too, so it's settled then..." he said to Takagi then turned his attention to Sakuya who wore an innocent face. "Welcome to Seigaku. I hope you will enjoy your time here Rothstein-san."

Which he doubted he would because if  _that person_  wasn't here, he wouldn't step his feet in here.

"So, when will the class begin?" Takagi asked on Sakuya behalf.

"Tomorrow."

And now here he was, standing in the front of Seigaku's main gate. Many students walked passed him, as it was almost eight o'clock, looked at him strangely. Ignoring them, he walking in, towards the teacher's office first as he was told yesterday.

He knocked the door and walked in. Which one was his homeroom teacher anyway? His question was answered as a middle aged woman waved his hand to him, motioning him to come.

"You're Sakuya Rothstein, right?" She asked.

Sakuya nodded, eyeing the woman. She seemed quite friendly for a teacher.

"I'm Yukari-sensei, your homeroom teacher and I also teach English here." She explained. "But I guess you don't need to worry about that. I knew that you were born and grow up in New York so I hope you can adapt with the life here." She smiled and continued. "Well, let's me show you the way to your class." She stood and walked out, Sakuya following him. They entered the first class in the corridor, next to the stairs.

Yukari-sensei walked in first with Sakuya tailing him. He could see that the entire class was looking at him with mild interest.

"This is the new student, Sakuya Rothstein. He just moved from New York." Yukari-sensei said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sakuya said.

Yukari-sensei searched for the empty seat and finally found one. "There, you can sit there." She pointed. "Next to the window, in the sixth row, behind Osakada."

He walked towards the place and the girl, Osakada, smiled at him. He sat in the chair and the lesson began. He didn't pay attention to the teacher though since it was English lesson, so he gazed out the window, his mind flying to another thing or, but in this case...another person.

And finally it was break time soon after Yukari-sensei walked out, the girl in front of him turned and began to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Osakada Tomoka." She said, staring at Sakuya. The boy was cute, she thought, but of course Ryoma-sama was the cutest. Said boy had dark hair hair and huge green eyes. Also his skin was so pale that it was almost white. He must be half Japanese.

"Tomo-chan!"

Both Sakuya and Osakada turned and saw a girl and three boys next to her.

"Hey Sakuno, come here!" she called. "You too." She mentioned to the boys. They looked hesitate but came too. "They are my friends. This is Ryuzaki Sakuno and those three boys are Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro." She introduced them.

They exchanged greetings.

"Ehm nice to meet you Rotho-uhm..." Ryuzaki seemed to have problem to pronounce his name so he decided to interrupt the girl.

"Sakuya, you can call Sakuya." He said.

"Are you truly foreigner?" Horio asked, couldn't hide his curiosity.

"I am half Japanese," Sakuya answered. "My mother is Japanese and my father is German America."

"But why you moved in such a time?" Osakada asked.

He evaded the question. "It is not a big deal. Anyway why don't you show me place around here?"

So they took Sakuya around the school and finally they arrived at tennis court. It was empty.

"Where are the people?" Sakuya asked.

"It's break time. The members are busy with the preparation to support the game tomorrow and the regulars don't go to school today. They have just come back from training camp and take a break today."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we're all members of tennis club too." Horio answered proudly. "You're a new student. Have you known which club you're going to? How about tennis?"

"I don't know yet but I will think about it." He had decided not to mention about him playing tennis.

"The tennis club here is number one! Don't you know that Seigaku is famous of its tennis?" Horio kept speaking. Truly, that boy didn't know when to stop. Normally Sakuya would be annoyed with this kind of attitude but for now he decided to tolerate it, after all he needed to know more about the situation.

"...and I have two years experience in playing tennis," Horio said smugly.

"But the only one first year student who is regular is Ryoma-kun," Kachiro said.

"Yes!" Osakada exclaimed suddenly. "Ryoma-sama is the best!"

"Ryoma-sama?" a blankly puzzled look spread over Sakuya's face.

"Err..." Ryuzaki smiled nervously. "She means is Echizen Ryoma, my classmate."

"Yes!" Osakada cut off, her voice was dreamy. "He is the only one regular who still the first year student, the prodigy. Did you know he beat all of his opponent and..." And she kept rambling in the background while Ryuzaki and the other sweat dropped.

Sakuya didn't hear anymore what she said as his mind processed the information, regular who still the first year student...the prodigy... Perfect...this all was too perfect for his plan, Sakuya thought inwardly, smirking in satisfaction.

"Sakuya-san?" the voice broke his train of thought.

"Ah yes?" he turned to look at Katsuo.

"Uhm-no...it's just...you kept silent..." Katsuo was confused to see the boy in front of him had a smirk plastered on his face. Why was he smirking? The others didn't see it, being absorbed in their conversation.

"It's because you talk too fast," He replied; it was a lie though. He spoke Japanese fluently but these people didn't need to know, did they? "And the person you're talking about, Echizen, are you his friends?"

"Of course!" Horio said while Kachiro and Katsuo nodded - Osakada still in dreamland. But Sakuya noticed Ryuzaki was blushing heavily and staring at the ground, so this girl had a crush on  _him_ , eh?

Their conversation was cut because the break time was over and they returned to their class. When the school was over, he found Ryuzaki standing next to the door as he walked out of the class.

"Ah Sakuya-san, Tomo-chan," Ryuzaki said, she was waiting for Osakada.

Sakuya nodded and was about to walk away when Osakada called him.

"Tomorrow we will go to tennis court to watch the match so I'm wondering maybe you would like to come with us?" Osakada had grown fond of Sakuya in few hours much like in Ryoma's case. It was normal anyway, she liked cute boys and Sakuya seemed a lot friendlier than Ryoma. That was an understatement though, since Ryoma usually acted cold towards most of the people, so she asked him but much to her disappointment Sakuya shook his head and said, "Well, I already have another plan."

"But-" she tried to argue when Ryuzaki elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh no, it's okay." Ryuzaki assured him. "Bye Sakuya-san." She dragged Osakada along with her.

Sakuya watched them walked away. So he befriended with them? Surely what had gotten into his head? That Osakada was clearly a maniac fans girl. The Ryoma-sama part was quite a development, but Ryuzaki was nice enough even though was shy, Horio the snob, very annoying with his big mouth, and last, Kachiro and Katsuo were a silent type but they indeed had more intelligent than that Horio.

The match tomorrow... would he come? Of course... but he never watched a tennis match with another person, well exception for  _that person_. It disturbed his concentration greatly so he rejected their invitation. And beside that, if they were really his friends, he would meet him and Sakuya didn't want that to happen. Not this soon - actually Sakuya was happy to find out that  _he_  didn't come to school today so he didn't need to meet with him that fast. He wanted to see how far he had progressed first...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Saturday morning, Sakuya arrived at the tennis court early but it was already full of people anyway. He glanced at his surroundings, half people wearing Seigaku's uniform and the other wearing another school's uniform. He could guess it was Rikkai's students; he was on the tennis court to watch the semi-finals match between Seigaku against Rikkai anyway.

And now, the match he already waiting for, Echizen Ryoma against Sanada. He could see Horio and the others looked very worried when Ryoma fell behind and seemed that he was going to lose. Sakuya didn't feel worry at all, he knew Ryoma, and he knew he was going to be a winner. His prediction was never wrong.

He got up from his seat and walked away before any of his classmates' could recognize him.

The match was quite fascinating. He actually didn't expect for Japanese students to play tennis in this level. But still...This was not Ryoma's place. The teen didn't belong here.

"Oi Echizen!" Momoshiro called upon seeing the freshman looked in daze. "Echizen!"

Ryoma turned. "What is it Momo senpai?"

"What were you thinking?" Momo asked, curious.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Echizen said nonchalantly.

"Really?" he didn't believe him but then shrugged, deciding to drop the matter. "Then hurry, the ceremony is about to begun."

As he walked Ryoma still turned for the last time. One by one the spectators started to leave the tribune consisted of Rikkai's students, Seigaku's students, journalists and common spectators. It was weird but for a moment. At the match he thought he saw one familiar figure, someone who was the most precious person for him.

He sighed. Maybe he already lost it, that person was in New York after all.

**Author's Note:**

Hi. It's me. As usual please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Prince of Tennis. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**Summer Scent**

Chapter III

A constant ring of alarm clock had woken up Echizen Ryoma from his peaceful sleep. He yawned and grabbed the clock, intending to turn off the alarm. After all, he was not a morning person and it was only 6 o'clock in the morning. With a groan he flopped back into the bed and tried to sleep again, but his mind didn't want to cooperate this time. He finally opened his eyes, and as he stared at the ceiling his mind couldn't help but recalled his match against Sanada.

Tired, he was so tired after the match even though he won 7-5. First he was losing badly but managed to come back and win in the end. He had to admit that Sanada was one of the strongest players he ever met and that made his will to beat him grow more and more.

He didn't know how or why but he had this kind of tendency to not lose to anyone. Something inside him hated and loathed losing. He knew he could do that, he had ability, talent and with some training...

And yet he still hadn't defeated his father, Tezuka or Fuji...though with Fuji the case was a bit different. If only it didn't rain at that time the result of the game would be different.

Facing a strong opponent gave him a strong motivation; the stronger the opponent the greater his motivation was. He had to be better and wining the match helped him to prove that. Simple wasn't it? Because he was aiming higher...

"Ryoma-san!" His cousin's yell shattered his train of thought. "Wake up! It is 6.30 now!"

What? 6.30!

He sprang up from his bed immediately. He didn't realize he spent half hour thinking. When he walked inside the dining room, his meal was ready on the table; western food of course. His mother didn't like Japanese food. Ryoma could count using his fingers how often he had Japanese's one.

In his way to school he met Momoshiro and the boy kept rambling about yesterday's match, and about how he finally beat Sanada and about how Seigaku was going to National.

Momoshiro's rambling only stopped when they reached school which Ryoma was thanked for and headed the tennis court for morning practice. All of regulars and tennis club's member were already there; everyone seemed in high spirit because of their winning.

Yet, it didn't stopped Oishi to give them hard training. From far away Ryoma could hear Kimumaru's whining about how strict the vice captain was now. Regular selection matches was going to be held in a week's time and Tezuka would be back too. Oishi felt that he needed to show everyone that he could handle the team even when their captain was not around. Ryoma thought Oishi was a bit exaggerated; everyone knew how much his care of the team.

Kikumaru had seen them. He waved his hand before ran towards them. "Ochibi! Momo-chan!" and next was his complaint about Oishi now was going to be the next Tezuka if he kept behaving like that. Honestly in Ryoma's opinion, that couldn't happen in a million year.

Suddenly he stopped dead on his track, upon seeing the unmistakable familiar figure. Even from far away he could still depict the other teen.

"Sakuya..." he breathed out.

"Huh?" Momoshiro stopped too. "Did you say something?" he asked but got no answer since Echizen had run away. "Oi Echizen!"

"What is wrong with ochibi today nya?" Kikumaru muttered.

"I don't know Kikumaru senpai." Momoshiro said in bewilderment. For some certain reasons Echizen had been acting weird after the match against Sanada, but there was nothing out of ordinary at that time. Then again, no one could ever understand Echizen's thinking.

Ryoma ran into the court, stopping right behind the the teen. Sensing his presence the teen turned and smiled.

 _"Well, well...hello Ryoma,_ " resting his hand against his hip, the newcomer greeted him casually,  _"Long time no see..."_

For a few rare moments, Ryoma was speechless.

 _"Sakuya...what are you doing here_?" he finally asked after he found his voice again.

 _"Is that a way to greet your old friend? Really Ryoma? I'm touched._ " Sakuya said sarcastically before smiled again.  _"You haven't changed at all."_

Sakuya also didn't change at all. He was still as adorable and as gorgeous as ever. But Ryoma decided to keep that part for himself for now.  _"Sakuya,"_  he fixed him with stern glare, " _what are you doing here?"_

 _"I join Seigaku's tennis club_." Sakuya said innocently.  _"Your teammate suggested it."_

" _That's-"_

"Sakuya-kun you're here. I was looking for you," Oishi interrupted, and then he noticed Ryoma's presence. "Echizen...you're here too."

"..."

Oishi took a quick glance at the smiling Sakuya and the boy next to him. Echizen looked agitated more than ever.

"Do you know each other?"

"Yes," Sakuya answered. Echizen didn't say a word.

"So you play tennis too?"

"Whoa...who's this foreign boy, nya?" Kikumaru exclaimed. He and Momoshiro joined them.

"I'm Sakuya, a new member here. Nice to meet you all."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow, now that's new. Sakuya wasn't a polite person and he knew it more than anyone. Sakuya had something in his mind. That was for sure.

"Wow! We have a newcomer nya...Oh! I'm Kikumaru, third year." He introduced himself.

"I'm Momoshiro, second year but just call me Momo-chan." Momoshiro grinned.

"You knew each other nya?" Kikumaru asked, curious. He could make a connection between ochibi's weird antics and the new boy.

"Yes."

"At least you are more polite than  _someone_." Momoshiro muttered, voice low but Ryoma could still hear it. Seeing Echizen's face's darkened Momoshiro quickly said. "So...you play tennis too?"

All eyes turned to Sakuya, and Ryoma could see that they were waiting in anticipation but said boy was merely smiling and didn't give any further information. Ryoma knew their reason too, since Sakuya was his acquaintance it seemed they were hoping for another tennis genius. And they were right. Anyone related to him was definitely no normal tennis player.

Great. Just great. Ryoma resisted the urge to groan in frustration. What was Sakuya doing in here anyway? He just popped out all of sudden and now he registered to become a tennis club's member. What was Sakuya planning right now?

He definitely  _had_ to confront Sakuya later. Ryoma certainly didn't want to confront Sakuya in front of Seigaku's regular. He even didn't trust himself to speak right now because if there were someone who could make him say or do something out of his character that person had to be Sakuya. It was the effect the other teen had on him. Sakuya knew him too well and vice versa.

Ryoma pulled his cap lower somehow sensing that it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

Hi. The words in italic means that Ryoma and Sakuya speak in English or Germany.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Prince of Tennis. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**Summer Scent**

Chapter IV

Ryoma glanced at his watch. 15 minutes again. 15 minutes until the break time will start. Why did it take so long? It felt like he had waited for hours. It was funny how time seemed to turn slower at a moment like this. He tapped his finger into the desk and stopped when he noticed one thing. Since when did he become so impatient?

He turned to look at his teacher who was busy explaining something, and Ryoma found out that it was very hard for him to concentrate on the lesson more or less what the teacher was saying. He tried hard...but it was useless anyway. He wondered if Sakuya was having the same problem with him now.

Ryoma's mind flew into previous moment. Soon after he entered his classroom, Horio didn't waste any time to tell him the latest news about the foreigner transfer boy and since both of him and Sakuya came from America, they would probably know each other. Oh yes, he knew him well, even too well.

He also found out from Horio that Sakuya was in the same class with Osakada. Knowing the girl and Sakuya, he wouldn't be surprised if Sakuya had managed to get everything out from her mouth. He had no doubt Sakuya would be laughing his head off if he heard about 'Ryoma-sama' and after that would be followed by some sarcastic comment.

He was so intent on his thought that when the bell rang he barely noticed it.

"Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun?"

He turned and met with three pairs of confused eyes. "What?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Do you want go to the cafeteria with us?" Kachiro hesitantly asked.

He blinked. It was already break time? How could he not realize it? "No, I have something to do." He got up and hurriedly walked away.

"What is wrong with Ryoma-kun today?" Kachiro asked.

"He looked distracted..." Katsuo commented.

"I wonder why..." Horio also joined them.

While three of them were busy speculating his attitude, said boy was heading to Sakuya's class.

"Ryoma-sama!" Osakada exclaimed soon after she saw him.

 _"Hi Ryoma._ **"** Sakuya greeted him.

"Hmm? Do you know each other?" Osakada asked, eyes darting from each other.

"We were friends." Ryoma answered.

"And since we haven't met for a long time, we have many things to talk about now, so...excuse us." Sakuya got up from his chair and followed Ryoma out.

 _"Where are we going?"_  Sakuya asked, breaking the silence.

 ** _"The roof."_**  Came a simple answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakuya leaned onto the fence, staring down into the yard below him. Ryoma stood by his side. He could see the entire school from where he was standing.  _"This place is so different from our school,"_  he muttered.

 _"You can't compare this place,"_  Ryoma answered.

 _"You're so tense."_  Sakuya complained.  _"Hey...Are you still mad at me?"_ he asked.

 _"Mad at you?"_  Ryoma replied indulgently. " _If I remember correctly, you're the one who mad at me."_  He said dryly.

The reason was because he left America and Sakuya wasn't too pleased with the idea. Actually Sakuya was really angry about it, and their last meeting ended with both of them argued about him ended up with Sakuya stalking away. They didn't talk after the bickering and Ryoma was already in Japan when he called Sakuya again. As he already guessed before, Sakuya wasn't very happy to hear the news, in fact Sakuya sounded like he was ready to strangle Ryoma to death.

_"Hello?"_

_"Sakuya..."_

_"Ah Ryoma. I hope you called to tell me that you have cancelled your stupid plan." There, Sakuya had begun it._

_"I'm in Japan now." He said matter in fact._

_A long silence dawned on them._ " _You're in Japan now? **"**  Sakuya muttered in disbelief._

_"Yes."_

After that what followed was Sakuya's speech of fury, and then he calmed down after a good fifteen minutes, but was still pissed off and still yelled angrily at him before there was a loud crash and the connection was off. There was no doubt that Sakuya had thrown away his smart phone and destroyed it in process.

It wasn't like he secretly went back to Japan without telling him. He told him the date and the time of the departure but Sakuya didn't show up at JFK International Airport. It was two months ago and they never contacted each other since, and now Sakuya suddenly showed up, in Japan nonetheless. What was going on in here?

 _"It was your fault,"_  Sakuya accused, bringing Ryoma out from his reveries.  _"It was so sudden and you never told me anything."_

Ryoma tried not to argue with him now, tried and failed. " _Really? So it was my fault?"_  he asked sarcastically.  _"I wonder how it could be mine."_

 _"It was in the past, right? Now I'm already here."_  Sakuya said, completely ignoring Ryoma's sarcastic comment.

 _"And why are you here?"_  Ryoma asked, his voice tinted with curiosity.

 _"Well, I'm here because you're here too."_  He smiled mischievously.

" _Sakuya..."_  Ryoma said in warning.  _"I'm serious."_

 _"And I was joking. Hey! I was just kidding."_  Sakuya hurriedly corrected when he saw the older boy's face darkened. " _But Ryoma.._." he stared right into his eyes.  _"It wasn't a lie."_

Having known Sakuya for years, he knew Sakuya didn't lie, but he also knew Sakuya occasionally didn't tell him the whole truth. His childhood friend had a hidden motive as to why he was here, that was one thing Ryoma was positive about and he had to find out, or else. It wasn't like he didn't feel happy seeing Sakuya here. He met with his best friend again, of course he was glad. But he wanted to know the reason.

 _"Anyway, I'm really glad that we met again."_  Sakuya's tone of voice was light, as if he was commenting about weather but he smiled sincerely at him.

Ryoma turned to look at the other direction and fixed his cap position. " _Me too_ ," he admitted, slowly and awkwardly. There was the usual reluctance in his voice, like he got whenever he was forced into confessing about a weakness, a contrast from his irritated face.

 _"So, how've you been Ryoma?"_  Sakuya suddenly asked. His voice carried an edge of curiosity and worry that surprised Ryoma more than his actual presence. It was so unlike Sakuya to ask something like that.

 _"Fine._ " He answered curtly. " _You?"_

" _I am-_ ," Sakuya paused for a while. " _I am fine although it was very boring without you."_  The dark haired teen finally answered.  _"Why don't you tell me about what you have been doing in Seigaku?"_

At this Ryoma turned and shot him a dirty look.

_"What?"_

_"Didn't the girl tell you everything?"_

Sakuya frowned.  _"The girl? Oh! You meant her!_ " The slow grin that spread across Sakuya's face may have looked cute and pleasant to any other people, Ryoma however knew better.  _"Of course, she told me everything and I have to admit her story was very fascinating indeed especially about how often she praised 'Ryoma-sama'."_  The last words were spoken in snicker.

 _"Just shut up."_  He gave him a death glare that would have made most people flinch. He didn't truly angry but Sakuya stopped however. Sakuya probably had the honor of being the only person who could tease him, and got response but he had his limit anyway.

Sakuya's grin diminished to a slight tugging at the corners of his lips. _"Ah, break time is almost over.._." he commented after an uncomfortable silence. His hand dug into his pocket and he pulled out something.

Ryoma eyed the Lindt Chocolate in Sakuya's hand.  _"With all of those sweets you have eaten, it's kind of a miracle you don't weight one hundred kilograms._ " He commented, breaking the silence. After all, he acted rather harsh to Sakuya earlier whereas in reality he was really glad to have his old friend back.

 _"I have fast metabolism._ " Sakuya replied, taking a large bite of his chocolate. They headed back into one of their normal conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why didn't you tell us that you know Echizen before?" Horio demanded when he found out that they knew each other.

Sakuya only shrugged. "I didn't know that we were talking about the same person," he said casually.

 _"Go ahead if you still want to have a chat here, but I'm leaving now."_ Echizen interrupted then he strolled past them, hands tucked snugly in his pockets and the tennis bag already slung over his shoulder, obviously headed to the courts.

 _"Hey Ryoma! Wait for me!_ " Sakuya said before he walked after him.

Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo followed them, both party heading to the courts.

"It seems that Sakuya-san is Ryoma-kun's friend," Kachiro whispered.

"Yes," Katsuo nodded in agreement. "And it seems they are a close one." Then he frowned to see what Horio did. "What are you doing Horio-kun?"

"Argh!" Horio complained. "You two talk too loud. I couldn't hear what they are talking about." He tried to eavesdrop but failed.

"It's not like you will understand what they are saying, Horio-kun."

"Huh? Why?"

"They are talking in English." Katsuo pointed out.

"EHH?" Katsuo was right. They could hear the snippet of Echizen and Sakuya's conversation but everything was said in English. All of which could not be understood by them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The regular who hadn't met Sakuya was Inui, Kaidoh, Kawamura and Fuji. Kikumaru did the introduction in his cheerful manner. "Come here!" and he dragged the boy there. "Inui, third year, Kawamura, third year. They're all regulars."

"Hmm...Echizen's friend..." Inui muttered. "This is an interesting data, especially for the up coming regular selection matches."

The others regulars were used to this so they didn't say anything.

"Regular selections match?" Sakuya echoed. "What is that?"

"It is a match which will decide whether you can become one of the regular, that is, if you win." Momoshiro explained.

"I want to join the match too. Does everyone join it?" He asked in a seemingly innocent manner, stirring the conversation to his benefit.

"Unfortunately, only second and third years can join." Oishi said.

"Why is that?"

"Seigaku tennis club has a lot of member, if everyone were to join the match, it would take much time and energy. Beside, the first years don't have the ability needed yet." Inui answered.

"But Ryoma is a regular." Sakuya pointed out.

Oishi and Inui exchanged glanced. "Echizen-kun's case is...different." Oishi finally said.

"How is his case different?"

"Well...that is because-" his words were cut off by Sakuya.

"Because Ryoma is a tennis prodigy, am I right?" Sakuya continued for him. "I have an idea then."

Everyone turned their attention.

"How about a test?"

Sakuya's words took the other member by surprise. They exchanged uncertain glances, wondering if the boy was serious.

"A test?" Oishi asked.

"Yes." Sakuya nodded. "A match between me and one of the regulars, if I could beat him it means I can join the regular selection match. So, what do you think?" he rested his hand against his hip in an arrogant and challenging manner that was a trademark of Echizen Ryoma.

Oishi was hesitate, he was the vice captain and while Tezuka wasn't here he was the one who took over his responsibility. Even though everyone (For example he could hear Kikumaru saying something like 'A game-nya! Interesting-nya!' and Momoshiro cheered on Sakuya) seemed to agree but this still broke the rule. Echizen's case was different since the boy was truly a prodigy and Tezuka supported him. Oishi was confused. This was a hard decision and he didn't know what to do. Only said no would not satisfy the other. What would he do then?

"Hey! What is going on in here?" a loud voice interrupted.

"Ryuzaki sensei!"

Ryuzaki sensei came to the court after she saw the commotion.

"Ano Ryuzaki sensei we just..." and then Oishi explained what had happened. "So now Sakuya-kun wants us to hold a test, what do you think sensei?"

She digested the information before turned her attention from Oishi to the newcomer. "I'm Sakuya Rothstein. A new member in Seigaku's tennis club," the boy introduced himself.

She looked at the teen in front of him, the face and the name were familiar. It seemed she ever seen him before, but where? She thought hard then it clicked into her head, yes...she remembered that she ever read the articles about him in tennis magazine although she never saw his picture before because there was no available picture of the member of the Rothstein family.

Her eyes moved from Sakuya to Ryoma then back to Sakuya again. A small grin slowly appeared on her face. The prince of tennis and him...interesting, this was very interesting. With both of them in Seigaku, who knew what would happen next?

"Fine." she finally agreed.

"Thank you, Sensei" Sakuya said, smiling slightly.

"But who are you going to face?" She asked.

"Is it ochibi?" Kikumaru questioned.

"Of course no." Sakuya shook his head, smiling mischievously. "What about you? Care to be my opponent?" he asked the person they least expected.

Momoshiro blinked. "What? ME? WHY?"

"Because you seem to be the strongest one here," Sakuya innocently replied.

Ryoma stared at the whole scene. Sakuya was being sarcastic again. Did Momoshiro realize that Sakuya was actually not praising him but the opposite? Apparently not, judged from his reaction. Really...Why most of people never realized that Sakuya was being sarcastic towards them? Must be because of his looks.

Next to him, Ryuzaki sensei's left eyebrow lifted a little. This boy behaved like Ryoma.

"Really?" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Well fine then. Let me show you the best of Momo-chan!"

Sakuya smirked and turned to Ryoma, their eyes met for a split second. Sakuya winked at him before turned his attention to Momoshiro again. "Ryoma could be the referee," he suggested.

Ryoma didn't say anything but he walked into the court, Momoshiro and Sakuya followed him. Both of them took their position.

Outside the court, Oishi whispered to Ryuzaki sensei. "Sensei, is it okay for both of them to have a match?" a hint of worry laced in his voice.

She gave him a secretive smile. "Just watch, your answer will come by itself. And it is a good chance to see his ability."

Even though Oishi was confused, he chose not to show it.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation. Kikumaru was now busy trying to get Oishi to bet that who would win. Fuji still looked as calm and collected as always, and Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo also Sakuno and Tomo had their own private conversation, mostly consisted of Horio's 'how dare Sakuya-san challenge Momo senpai' and Osakada's defense of Sakuya. Inui was ready with his 'data' book, muttering something about 'the prefect data of Echizen Ryoma's friends' line. Kaidoh and Kawamura didn't say anything, but one thing that was clear. Everyone was curious.

"Momo senpai, we forgot to decide who the one is to serve first." Sakuya said.

"Eh! Well, since it's your game. You can serve first Sakuya-san." Momoshiro replied.

"Fine then."

At this Ryoma raised his hand. "One set match. Sakuya to serve!"

** Author's Note: **

Hi. As usual please review, okay.


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Prince of Tennis. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This fic isn't betaed yet. I'm not native speaker of English so you've been warned.

**Summer Scent**

Chapter V

Momoshiro was ready in the court. He didn't know why Sakuya asked him to be his opponent but he would show him the best. If a first year student dared to challenge the regular and therefore the student was Echizen's friends then the student had something in the store.

Even though Sakuya didn't, or hadn't yet, behave like Echizen, well...he meant that cocky and arrogant attitude when he first met Echizen, Sakuya in the contrary was quite friendly and nice, but he was still the opponent that you couldn't look down. There was something...a certain atmosphere around Sakuya that he couldn't decipher. But Momoshiro had learnt to trust his instinct, knowing that in tennis it could make a significance effect on the game.

He also noted that since Sakuya asked for test Echizen's expression was slightly changed and he kept looking at Sakuya. Was Sakuya that great that Echizen couldn't tear his eyes off of him or was it merely because Sakuya was his friend? Well, that's for him to find out, since the match was started.

Momoshiro focused his eyes and was caught off guard when he saw Sakuya's bright green eyes narrowed, and his expression changed.

Sakuya bounced the ball then threw it in the air and hit it. It was a serve that all of them knew to well.

"A twist serve?" Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro shouted in unison as the ball went in and hit the wall behind Momoshiro.

Needles to say, everyone was shocked.

"15-0." Echizen said, breaking the silence.

"Sakuya-san can do twist serve too," Sakuno exclaimed.

Inui fixed the position of his glasses. "American twist for precisely." He said.

"American twist? What is that?" Osakada asked.

"American twist is an advanced serve in which the racket strikes the ball with an upward and sideward motion causing the ball to spin during its flight and to take a high bounce, usually to the receiver's backhand." Inui explained.

"But, it seems that Sakuya's twist serve is more powerful than ochibi," Kikumaru muttered.

"That's true." Fuji joined them.

"EHH? How it could be happening?"

"Because Echizen is left handed. He has to use his right hand against the right handed player but because he is left handed, the power is less than normal. If Echizen serves uses his left hand then he will use his full power." Inui, the ever data specialist explained to them.

Meanwhile inside the court the match continued.

Momoshiro stared at Sakuya. American serve, eh? It was beyond his prediction actually. But from now, he had to play more seriously. He swung his racket, making the ball flew over the net at an incredible speed. Sakuya ran to chase it.

"He is not going to make it," Oishi muttered.

"You are right-nya," Kikumaru agreed with him.

"Eh! Why senpai-tachi?" Katsuo asked.

But on the contrary of their prediction, Sakuya easily returned the ball and the ball hit the corner of the court.

"Eh!"

"How he did it nya? The ball was supposed out from his reach nya." Kikumaru asked in disbelief.

"Hmm...I see...Sakuya's racket is longer than the normal one." Inui muttered, hand busy writing on his data book. He had such a precious data to collect.

"Sakuya-kun's racket is longer?" Kachiro asked.

"Really? I don't see the differences," Horio muttered.

"Sakuya's racket range from two inches longer than the standard 27 inch racket and it gives him definite advantages such as increasing serving accuracy by five percent per extra inch and you don't have to be a physicist to figure out the benefit of more reach, especially on shots that normally hit the top of the frame. And a player like Sakuya will gain even a bigger advantage than his taller opponent."

"Inui senpai really knows everything," Sakuno whispered in a low voice.

"As expected from Inui ne?" Fuji commented.

They didn't talk anymore, absorbed to watch the match. Momoshiro struggled in the game but it seemed that every move he did, Sakuya could read it and anticipated it. And in the end Sakuya was the one who won.

"Game set to Sakuya, 7 games to 6," Ryoma announced.

As the match over, the first person Sakuya approached was Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked at him.  _"You weren't playing seriously, were you?"_

_"Observant as always, do you? At least Momoshiro is a lot much better than my last opponent, he was so boring."_

_"Your last opponent?"_

_"Yeah, in that junior tournament. The match's very boring." He scowled. "I wonder what had possessed me to join that tournament."_

_"And what you did to him?"_ He asked, although he could pretty guess what had happened.

Sakuya smirked back at him.  _"I' was just playing like I always do."_

 _"Hmph."_  Ryoma was very aware of the implications of that. For he knew for sure, were Sakuya was serious Momoshiro wouldn't have a chance. The result was probably same if he was the one who played against Momoshiro. Yes, the score would be 6-0 for Sakuya.

 _I was just playing like I always do_...that only meant one thing; Sakuya had crushed his opponent again. The teen was as ruthless as ever especially when he was upset. Ryoma's eyes moved to the panting Momoshiro. And that was just an exercise for Sakuya.

Momoshiro was panting heavily as the match over but when he looked at Sakuya he noticed that the teen even didn't sweat at all. Sakuya was busy talking with Echizen and for the first time, he noticed that Echizen's eyes seemed softer and warmer than usual.

He shook his head and smoothed the hair on the sides of his head while sweat ran down his face. He recalled the match, even though Sakuya won with a narrow difference it seemed that...Sakuya was purposely holding back. Well, Sakuya easily read his moves and he could place the ball anywhere on the court. Or did he read too much? But why he had this nagging feeling?

Meanwhile Oishi and Ryuzaki sensei also had their private conversation. "So, what do you think Oishi?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

"It was great Ryuzaki sensei. But..."

Ryuzaki sensei frowned. "What is it Oishi?"

"I feel that there is something not right with Sakuya-kun's play. It just...I don't know how to explain it."

"Really?"

"Ano...never mind...just forget what I have said Sensei." Oishi said and excused himself, joining his team mates.

Ryuzaki sensei only stood at there, seemed deep in thinking. So Oishi also noticed it...Sakuya's greatest flaw...

Kikumaru was the first to reach Sakuya and Ryoma. "Yahoo!" he yelled. "Sakuya won nya!"

"Well, I lost." Momoshiro also joined them. Oishi was behind him.

"So this mean I can join the selection matches," Sakuya said, the way he spoke it made it a statement.

"Yes." Oishi nodded his head.

After that, all of the member gathered on the court, listening to Ryuzaki sensei's speech before the practice was over.

"Going home! Going home!" Kikumaru sang.

"I'm so hungry," Momoshiro complained. "Hey how about we go to McDonalds first?"

"Great idea Momo!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Fine with me." Oishi said. "How about you Sakuya-kun?"

"No," he shook his head. "We have something to do." We meant him and Ryoma of course. Ryoma even already walked away. Sakuya hurriedly followed him then something clicked on his mind and he turned for the last time.

"Oh, if I become regular and I will for sure then one of you will be kicked out. Do not forget that." Sakuya's green eyes twinkled as he teased his upperclassmen. He flashed a grin to show he was joking, though he was telling the truth as well.

"Why you...!" Arai didn't like at all this newcomer's attitude. Fuji just chuckled lightly while Kikumaru and Momoshiro snickered.

On the other hand, Osakada had a very different reaction. "Sakuya-san is SO COOL!" she said enthusiastically.

The other sweatdropped hearing it.

Then Sakuya turned a mischievous expression onto his dark haired companion.  _"The same goes for you too."_

A smug grin was all he got in return from Ryoma.  _"We will see who crushes who."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"You are such a provocateur."_

_"I learnt from the best teacher."_

_"As far as I know you don't need anyone to teach you that."_ He muttered.

_"It is true anyway."_

_"Are you coming to my house?"_ He asked, seeing a smile come to those perfect lips.

_"Didn't I always?"_

That was true, as he recalled Sakuya spent much more time in his house rather than Sakuya's own house. Sakuya also barely met with his father since James Rothstein was busy with his business and as the Chairman and the patriarch of the family who owned of the biggest oil corporation in the world he often went abroad.

But later Sakuya told him that his father suddenly started to spend much more time at home and began to question him such as where did he go and what did he do? Sakuya complained that those questions annoyed him to no end. He simply didn't understand but Ryoma knew Sakuya's father only wanted to get closer with his son. It would be a difficult task to do since Sakuya had become accustomed to be alone and 'independent' he hardly accepted his father's presence.

 _"This place is quiet."_  Sakuya commented as they were in way to his house.

 _"_ _Quiet?_ **"**  He raised an eyebrow.

_"Yeah...you know Manhattan is always an urban area except for Central Park."_

_"Isn't it just like your home?"_  He replied. As he knew, Sakuya lived on exclusive and elite area, which the palatial houses there were huge, very huge indeed, with a capacious yard and quiet neighborhood.

Sakuya blinked.  _"Well, I spent my school days in my apartment."_ Yes, he knew that too. Their school was located in Manhattan, quite far from Sakuya's house. So from Monday to Thursday, Sakuya stayed on his family's apartment at Park Avenue.

They finally arrived at his house and were greeted by a female voice.

"Ryoma-san, you brought a friend along with you."

They turned and found a long haired girl standing near the door.

She smiled at Sakuya. "I'm Ryoma-san's cousin. Just call me Nanako." Whatever the feeling she had upon seeing his cousin bring a foreigner home she didn't show it at all but acted as friendly as always.

"Nice to meet you Nanako-san. I'm Sakuya."

"Enjoy your time here Sakuya-kun _." Then she excused herself._

 _"This way,_ **"**  Ryoma led him to his room. When Sakuya entered Ryoma's room, the first thing he saw was a cat. It was a long fur Himalayan Spotted Cat. Curled up on Ryoma's bed, sound asleep with the catnip between its paws. Their presence in Ryoma's room woke up the cat.

 _"Karupin_! **"**  Sakuya called.

The cat meowed a greeting, leaping from the bed to rub with feline affection against Sakuya's leg.

" _Hello Karupin. Do you still remember me?_ **"**  He asked the cat, giving his chin a gentle tickle.

The cat purred an acknowledgment. Sakuya released Karupin and the cat climbed back into the bed and slept again.  _"So you brought him here?_ **"**

Ryoma only shrugged. " _I can't leave him behind in New York. You probably would kill me_ **."**  The last sentence was spoken in a mocking tone.

Sakuya shot him an impish grin. "I'm thirsty, _ **"**  _Sakuya said suddenly.

 _"I will get you a drink."_  Ryoma said and went to the kitchen to get drinks, leaving his best friend alone.

Sakuya felt a little bored so he walked to the bookshelf and inspected it. His fingers rested on the bookshelf, wandering along the various volumes there until something caught his attention. He fingered the thick volume at the corner of the bookshelf, the one book different from the rest. Sakuya took it out and smiled. It was a photo album.

He flopped unto the bed and opened the album, flipping it through the pages. All of the pictures were taken in America and various countries they visited during holidays. Half of it was a picture taken during a school's fieldtrip to visit New York Botanical Garden, Liberty Island, Metropolitan Museum of Art and several other places. Those pictures showed him and Ryoma who were dressed in black uniform with different pose.

His father was afraid that he would lose contact with his Japanese background since his mother's death so he decided to put him into an international school. The students there came from all over the world, mostly Europe and Asia. They were the children of a rich foreign entrepreneur or a diplomat.

There were many Japanese people in his class, including the daughter of Japan's ambassador and of course Echizen Ryoma. The boy had just moved from California due to his mother's work. That's how they first met before he found out that they had a common in tennis and many other things.

He flipped the pages again and smiled. The other half of the picture was his picture or his picture together with Ryoma taken in the various places they visited together. Sakuya stopped at one particular picture. It was his picture. His face was red and he looked flustered in the picture.

He remembered clearly how the picture was taken. It was begun when they watched a soccer game between Manchester United and Chelsea. Hey they're probably a tennis genius but they're also a normal teenager so they often watched soccer game or movie, much because he insisted it. Then the problem appeared by itself as they planned to have lunch after the game. He wanted to eatWestern food while Ryoma wanted to eat Japanese food. The problem was solved by a bet. If Manchester United won then they would go to have his favorite. Unfortunately for him, his favorite team lost. That was how he ended eating at Nobu.

" _Will you remind me why I'm here again."_

" _You lost the bet. That's it."_ _Ryoma simply said._

_He looked at the chopstick given by the waitress as if the thing came from Mars._

" _What? Are you going to eat or no?"_ _came the innocent question from the older boy. Ryoma ate his sushi calmly, eyes watching him. Amusement glittered on those hazel eyes._

_He glared at Ryoma but the teen sadly always immune to it. He tried to use the chopstick and as he could predict before, he failed miserably. Sakuya swore that Ryoma enjoyed the very moment. He could see laughter dancing in his eyes. He tried it three times again but his beef teriyaki kept falling from his chopsticks. He didn't like sushi anyway._

" _It's enough!"_ _he snapped and started cursing when he saw a flash. He turned to face Ryoma and asked indignantly_ _. "What did you do?"_

" _Nothing."_ _Ryoma answered casually, putting his iPhone back into his pocket. They both had just gotten their hands on the latest Apple product a few days ago._

" _You took a picture!"_ _he accused as realization dawned on him._ _"Delete it now!"_

" _No."_ _Ryoma refused._

" _Delete it!"_

" _No."_ _he told him in an astonished undertone._

" _Ryoma..."_ _he whined._

" _No means no."_ _Ryoma stated plainly._

He scowled at him at the moment but it was funny as he thought about it now.

" _Enjoy yourself?"_

He turned and found Ryoma, hand holding a tray of one glass of cold orange juice and chocolate tart.

 _"Thank you! Ryoma, you're always the best,"_  he said, smiling sweetly.

 ** _"_** _You're such a spoiled child, do you know that?"_  Ryoma said, sounding rather nonchalant but the glint in his eyes belying the gravity of his tone.

 _"All the time._ **"**  He replied and tasted the tart.  _"Hmm...Sweet_ **."** He pushed a long strand of hair out of his eyes, leaving a trail of chocolate cream down one cheek.

Ryoma leaned forward and wiped it away with handkerchief, then kissed the cheek. Ryoma's face was very close, his eyes was full of laughter.  **"** _Welcome to Japan_ **,"** the older boy said.

 _"Well..."_  A glow lit his eyes, the green glowing positively incandescent. " _That was a warm greeting_ **."**

 _"It was."_  Ryoma admitted.

Sakuya was about to reply when a very loud yell interrupted them. "WHAT? He brought a friend home! Where? In  _HIS_  room? I have to see them!"

"Baka oyaji," Ryoma muttered.

A reluctant smile quivered at the edges of his mouth.  _"Your father sure is energetic._ **"**

Ryoma only sighed.

Loud footsteps could be heard approaching and they drew apart right before the door was slammed open. Nanjirou came in and his eyes scanned the room. His gaze fell into the newcomer. So he came here, eh?

"Hi Nanjirou-san." Sakuya greeted him.

"Oh, you came after the brat," he grinned.

"Oyaji..."

Nanjirou inwardly smiled seeing his son dark face. That boy sure was possessive.

"Nanjirou-san, I have come from far away, how if we play a game?" A wintry arrogance settled into Sakuya's tone.

Nanjirou took a quick glance at his son. The similar attitude and the similar personality were the reasons why Ryoma and Sajuya were so fond of each other. The other reason? He did not want to know. It wasn't his business anyway.

He focused his attention to the teen. "Want to play? Sure you can't beat me..." Nanjirou mocked him.

"We will see about that." Sakuya replied.

Even though Sakuya's ability was amazing and he even had managed to break past Nanjirou's defenses a few times he still lost at the end. With grimace he recalled his match in New York few days ago; it was like that, only reversed. This time he was the one who lost badly. The difference in their strength had been obvious.

Ryoma didn't say anything, during the match he only stood outside the court, observing the game quietly.

"What's up Sakuya?" Nanjirou asked. His gaze momentarily swiveled from Sakuya to his son. Sakuya was born with such a great talent, which probably rivaled his son. The only problem was...

"Ojisan, Ryoma-san, Sakuya-san, it's dinner time now," Nanako had come over the court and then said in scolding tone. "Playing tennis is good but you all have to eat."

"Really? That is great! I'm so hungry!"

Nanako smiled seeing Sakuya's antics. "Please, this way Sakuya-san." And she and Sakuya walked away, leaving Ryoma and his father in tennis court.

Nanjirou scratched his chin. "Dinner eh? I'm hungry too." And the unmistakable sound from his stomach proved his statement. He was about to walk away when Ryoma's suddenly said something.

"So?" He turned to his father. "What do you want to say?"

"Eh?" Nanjirou faked a surprised look at his son, and then smirked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Stop playing fool oyaji." Ryoma's expression was serious, just as there was never a time when Ryoma was not serious about tennis; there was no time when he was not serious about Sakuya Rothstein.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." He walked past his son.

"Oi! Oyaji!"

Nanjirou turned and for once his face was serious. "Your dear friend plays like usual and that's not good That is  _if_ he wants to play tennis seriously..."

Nanjirou inspected his son's face but it was impossible to tell what kind of expression Ryoma had on his face underneath that cap. Deciding to let his son to handle the problem, he turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

Hi. As usual please review. As for Sakuya, he plays tennis because Ryoma plays tennis. He doesn't really care about the sport.


End file.
